Lasers used in medical procedures include Carbon Dioxide and Er:Yag type lasers. Each uses different physics behind skin vaporization: Carbon Dioxide relies on a thermomechanical reaction that destroys dermal vessels and denaturates dermal proteins, and Er:Yag uses a photomechanical reaction to eject desiccated tissue from its location at a supersonic speed. Both procedures potentially release harmful contaminants. A discussion of laser resurfacing may be found in Robert S. Bader, MD, Cutaneous Laser Resurfacing, Carbon Dioxide, emedicine, Nov. 13, 2007, found at emedicine.medscape.com/article/1120283-overview, incorporated herein by reference, and Meir Cohen, MD, MPS and Marvin Spann, MD, Skin Resurfacing, Erbium YAG Laser, emedicine, Feb. 16, 2009, found at emedicine.medscape.com/article/1296908-overview, incorporated herein by reference.